I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pylon clamp for a boom assembly for use with a boat having a pylon.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most skiboats of the type used for waterskiing include a generally cylindrical pylon which is mounted near the center of the boat so that the pylon extends substantially vertically. The outer periphery of the pylon is typically cylindrical in shape although an enlarged diameter cap is oftentimes provided at the top of the pylon. In use, the ropes from the waterskier are tied directly to the pylon.
Although many waterskiers ski behind these skiboats, many waterskiers, and particularly "barefoot" waterskiers, utilize a boom which extends laterally outwardly to one side of the skiboat. One end of the boom is secured to the pylon by a clamp while the waterskier or barefoot skier holds on to a tow bar secured to the other or outer end of the boom. Such a boom is particularly advantageous for barefoot waterskiers since the waterskier skis in front of the wake created by the boat.
One type of previously known clamp used to secure the inner end of the boom to the pylon comprises two spaced apart plates each of which has an arcuate surface adapted to engage opposite sides of the pylon. The plates are secured to the pylon so that these arcuate surfaces clamp against the pylon. The inner end of the boom is then secured between the plates by a conventional fastener.
These previously known pylon clamps, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these previously known pylon clamps is that the clamps become cocked with respect to each other. This, in turn, can result in difficulty in removing and installing the boom assembly.
A still further disadvantage of this previously known pylon clamp is that the pylon clamps are machined from bar stock to form the arcuate surfaces. Such machining is expensive not only in labor costs, but also material costs since the machined portion of the bar stock is simply discarded.
A still further disadvantage of this previously known pylon clamp is that only a relatively small surface actually abuts against the pylon once the clamp is secured to the pylon. This, in turn, can result in undesirable slippage of the clamp during use.
Lastly, because these previously known multipiece clamps are relatively difficult to simultaneously attach to the pylon and also to the inner end of the boom.